


Can't fight the moonlight

by SignoraCara



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignoraCara/pseuds/SignoraCara
Summary: Partendo dal presupposto che ancora in questo fandom non ho visto tante song-fic, mi sono detta: perché no? E perché non concedere ai nostri personaggi una serata diversa, dato che in Star Wars non mi risulta che si divertano un granchè – impegnati come sono a farsi sempre la guerra?Ciò detto, Cara mi sta assai simpatica e ho immaginato per lei un piccolo segreto inconfessabile, che regalasse a Mando la possibilità di guardarla con occhi diversi.Buona lettura!
Relationships: Din Djarin & Cara Dune





	Can't fight the moonlight

CAN‘ T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

Lo sceriffo Cara Dune sbuffò, spazientita.  
“Questo era l’ultimo?” domandò al Mandaloriano, indicando con un cenno del capo il Twi’lek che, legato come un salame, giaceva a faccia in giù nella polvere.   
L’altro annuì.  
“Ok” fece lei, passandosi una mano sulla fronte impiastricciata di sudore e polvere del deserto “portiamolo in cella. E poi per oggi basta…ho urgente bisogno di una doccia”.  
“Cara?” una voce squillante alla loro spalle li fece sussultare entrambi; la mano, istintivamente, corse alla fondina del blaster.   
“Cara Dune?”  
Lo sceriffo si voltò con aria guardinga, ma subito la sua espressione accigliata si mutò in un sorriso.   
“Non ci posso credere! Sei proprio tu?”.  
Prima che potesse replicare, la biondina dai capelli selvaggi le saltò al collo e le schioccò due baci sonori sulle guance.  
“Sono così felice! E’ una vita che non ci vediamo”.  
Mando, due passi più in là, osservava stupito: non solo Cara non l’aveva stesa con uno dei suoi destri, ma anzi aveva ricambiato il suo abbraccio e sembrava autenticamente felice di vederla, persino…commossa.   
La biondina - Mando non potè non notare che era vestita in una maniera assolutamente strana, fuori contesto in quella landa desolata che era Nevarro, e aveva una gran quantità di braccialetti ai polsi e orecchini ai lobi e catene che al collo che tintinnavano gioiosamente a ogni movimento – si voltò verso di lui e gli tese la mano sorridendo.  
“Ciao!” esclamò con voce allegra “Io sono Iris Karr…” si voltò verso Cara e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
“…e lei è la mia più vecchia amica!”.  
Cara la guardò con una smorfia divertita.   
“Beh, non tanto vecchia…” esclamarono le due all’unisono, scoppiando poi a ridere.  
“Ma che ci fai qui? In questo posto assurdo?”  
“Sono lo sceriffo” replicò Cara, le mani sui fianchi.  
“Woah! Sceriffo!” fece l’altra “e io che pensavo suonassi ancora con la vecchia band!”.  
Sotto l’elmo, Mando aggrottò le ciglia stupefatto.   
Cara scosse la testa e la sua espressione si fece seria.   
“E’ passato molto tempo e le cose sono cambiate da allora…ma non per te, sei sempre uguale!”.  
“L’amore mantiene giovani” replicò Iris con un sorriso e l’occhiolino.  
“E tu, piuttosto, some sei capitata in questo postaccio?  
Iris si voltò verso una specie di camper a strisce arcobaleno che fluttuava a mezz’aria qualche decina di metri più in là.  
“Sono in tournée con la mia band!” fece lei “stasera suoniamo alla Cantina. Si comincia alle 22”  
“Perché non venite a vederci? Dai, sarà divertente!”  
Cara si voltò verso Mando, senza rispondere.  
Iris le prese una mano.  
“Dai! Sarà divertente…sarà come ai vecchi tempi!”.  
“Ehi bambola! Sbrigati…dobbiamo ancora fare il soundcheck!” un tipo pieno di tatuaggi, gilet nero di pelle sul torace nudo, aveva messo la testa fuori dal finestrino del camper e si sbracciava verso la ragazza.   
“Ok, ok, arrivo!” replicò lei.  
Ai voltò di nuovo verso i due.  
““Ti prego…ho tante cose ha raccontarti” insisté con aria supplichevole.  
“Puoi portare anche lui…credo che lo faranno entrare, se promette di non sparare a nessuno” fece un sorrisetto.  
“Scherzavo, eh…”  
“IRIIIIIIIIS” la richiamò il tatuato.   
Lei si avviò verso il camper, ma si voltò ancora una volta  
“Alla porta fate il mio nome, vi daranno i posti migliori!”.

***

Le stelle baluginavano già nel cielo terso di Nevarro quando il Mandaloriano si affacciò alla porta dell’ufficio dello sceriffo Dune. Mentre Griff sonnecchiava in equilibrio precario su una vecchia poltrona sfondata, Cara fissava il vuoto con sguardo assente, le gambe allungate e gli stivali sulla scrivania.  
Durante tutto il pomeriggio - considerò - la sua amica era stata più taciturna del solito, alternando momenti in cui il suo sguardo malinconico si perdeva chissà dove a fugaci sorrisi, specialmente quando pensava che nessuno la stesse guardando.   
“Ehi” disse, per richiamare la sua attenzione “Sono quasi le dieci, non eri stanca?”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle e non rispose.   
Mando avanzò di qualche passo e andò a sedersi sul bordo della scrivania, proprio di fronte a lei.   
Rimase in silenzio un istante, incerto su cosa fare.  
“Davvero non vuoi fare un salto alla Cantina?” domandò poi.  
“Quella topaia?” replicò lei “C’è sempre una tale feccia…”  
“Appunto” ribatté l’uomo – e Cara avrebbe giurato che sotto il beskar stesse sorridendo – “Non credi che un giretto di controllo da parte dello sceriffo non sarebbe una cattiva idea?”

***

Quando misero piede nel locale, la sala era piena all’inverosimile di gentaglia di ogni tipo…del tipo che bazzicava su Nevarro, per intendersi. L’aria era calda e odorava di spezia, liquore e vecchi stivali. Mando riconobbe un paio di soggetti che erano sulla lista nera della Gilda.  
In un angolo, persino un gruppo di ex Storm-trooper nelle loro uniformi ingrigite dalla polvere, appoggiati i caschi sul bancone, si agitava a ritmo di musica levando al cielo i bicchieri pieni di liquido colorato.  
Presto iniziarono a pogare selvaggiamente, gettandosi gli uni addosso agli altri con urla e risate e rischiando di travolgere i due.  
Eppure non c’era, nell’aria, alcuna tensione.  
Sul palco di fronte a loro – gambe divaricate, il corpo teso come se si stesse preparando a lottare contro una tempesta - stava Iris inguainata in un microabito di pelle nera, i capelli arruffati sulla testa come una bizzarra aureola.   
Mando non riusciva a staccarle gli occhi di dosso: i muscoli guizzanti delle braccia, la corta chioma bionda che pareva mandare scintille.  
“Lo so amici” gridò al microfono “questi sono tempi duri, la galassia è piena di odio e violenza…ma non qui. E non stasera.”   
Una corrente viva, come di pulsante energia, fluiva da lei insieme alle note.   
Energia allo stato puro.  
La folla di disgraziati doveva avvertirla quanto lui, perché si agitava ritmicamente emettendo fischi, applausi e grugniti di approvazione.  
Mando si guardò la punta degli stivali, preoccupato di aver calpestato qualcosa la cui detenzione era sanzionata penalmente in almeno 15 Settori della Galassia.   
Quando Iris vide entrare, i due il suo viso s’illuminò.  
Si voltò verso il bassista e gli sussurrò qualcosa; l’altro annuì.  
“E ora” disse, puntando un dito verso Cara “Una canzone speciale”.  
“Una canzone speciale che adesso il vostro amato sceriffo verrà qui a cantare insieme a me!”.  
Cara sbiancò e fece per slanciarsi verso la porta, ma l’armatura del Mandaloriano le bloccò il passaggio.  
“Sei matto? Io non lo faccio” sibilò.  
Ma già la folla si fendeva verso di lei.  
“Ho detto di no!”.  
Mando le diede una spinta nemmeno tanto leggera.  
“Ma che figura ci faccio” protestò “dovrei arrestare la metà dei presenti…”  
L’uomo si chinò verso di lei.  
“Fidati: sono talmente sbronzi che domani non si ricorderanno nemmeno il loro nome” le sussurrò.

***

Under a love’s sky  
Gonna be with you  
And no one’s gonna be around

Con le spalle appoggiate alla parete e le braccia conserte, il cacciatore di taglie sembrava una solenne statua di metallo grigio. Ma, dentro di lui, stava ballando scatenato. 

You think that you won’t fall  
Well, just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Iris allungò la mano e afferrò quella di Cara, che era arrivata – sospinta dalla folla urlante – fin sotto al palco. La tirò su con qualche fatica e le porse un microfono.   
Batteria, batteria martellante accompagnata dal suono di centinaia di mani che crepitavano all’unisono.   
Under the starlight, starlight  
There’s a magical feeling so right  
It’ill steal your heart tonight

La folla continuava a fremere, quando la chitarra levò il suo ruggito.   
Adesso a cantare era anche la sua amica, le loro voci si fondevano e si mescolavano. 

You can try to resist  
Try to hide fromm my kiss  
But you know but you know  
That you can’t fight the moonlight

Notò che era come se la guerra che Cara aveva dichiarato a buona parte della Galassia avesse trovato una momentanea tregua; i suoi movimenti si erano fatti più sciolti e la sua espressione era cambiata, diventando serena…dolce persino.

Deep in the dark  
You’ll surrender your heart  
But you know but you know  
That you can’t fight the moonlight 

Cantava, con la sua bocca imbronciata che avrebbe fatto resuscitare pure Darth Vader.  
Le dita possenti stringevano l’asta del microfono come se ci stessero facendo l’amore e il cacciatore di taglie si sorprese a pensare che non l’aveva mai vista con addosso niente di diverso dalla sua deprimente tuta grigiastra.  
E anche che la cosa – date le circostanze – era un vero peccato.   
Il suo corpo vibrava, la sua voce era un urlo, ormai.  
Ribelle, tentatore.  
Ma anche una richiesta d’amore, struggente.  
Una pretesa, quasi, che trasudava insieme forza, languore e desiderio.

No, you can’t fight it  
It’s gonna get your heart

Ancora batteria e chitarra incalzanti, quasi ipnotiche.   
Restare fermi al proprio posto era pressochè impossibile.   
Un orrendo trandoshano butterato – sul braccio un enorme tatuaggio tribale con su scritto SID VICIOUS ERA MIO NONNO – gli passò accanto in un turbinio di aromi robusti; gli assestò una violenta spallata che in un altro momento avrebbe segnato la fine della mua meschina esistenza. Ma non quella sera.   
Il tipo bofonchiò delle scuse e Mando lo ignorò, seguitando a fissare il palco.   
Cara sembrava incredibilmente a suo agio, come se non avesse mai fatto altro nella vita.   
La sua voce d’un tratto si fece struggente, un’eco sensuale.   
Tese un braccio verso la folla che mugghiava e scalpitava, indicando qualcuno, un punto ben preciso. 

There’s no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it’s spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won’t be too-ong  
Til you’re in my arms

Il braccio teso, il corpo flessuoso che scattava a ritmo di musica, i capelli come una fiamma nera. La sua voce salì di tono: era un grido languido, ormai, un urlo di desiderio e di resa insieme. 

Underneath the starlight, starlight  
We’ll be lost in the rhythm so right  
Feel il steal your heart tonight

Adesso cantavano tutti - cantava il droide barista, mescendo senza sosta spotchka con le sue quattro braccia, cantavano gli storm-troopers sotto braccio con un gruppo di quarren tentacolati.   
Cantavano gli spettatori, un mare ondeggiante di mani, teste, tentacoli e occhi ridenti.   
Mando non riuscì a impedirsi di canticchiare a sua volta.

You can try to resist  
Try to hide fromm my kiss  
But you know but you know  
That you can’t fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You’ll surrender your heart  
But you know but you know  
That you can’t fight the moonlight 

Chiuse gli occhi e respirò profondamente, mentre intorno a lui il mondo impazziva.   
La musica salì d’intensità, la canzone era al culmine.   
Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a muovere a tempo la testa; dopo qualche secondo, teneva il ritmo battendo lo stivale sul pavimento coperto di bottiglie.

***

L’aria fresca della notte fu un meraviglioso sollievo. Ma non quanto lo sarebbe stato un bicchierino di spotchka – considerò - dato che sentiva la gola secca quanto il deserto di Tatooine.  
Si guardò intorno, sempre all’erta.   
Ma fuori al la città dormiva, silenziosa.   
Sospirò, le mani lungo i fianchi.  
“Ehi!”  
Si voltò. Di fronte a lui c’era la biondina con in mano un bicchiere pieno a metà di qualcosa di ghiacciato che risvegliò una spiacevole sensazione nella sua gola.  
“Vuoi un sorso?” gli porse il bicchiere.  
Il cacciatore di taglie scosse la testa, mentre le sue budella si aggrovigliavano.   
Si guardarono in silenzio per un istante.   
“Cara?” domandò poi lui.  
Iris indicò con la testa il locale  
“Siamo in pausa. Ha sfidato a braccio di ferro il bassista”  
Gli si fece più vicina.   
“A dirla tutta…spero che non glielo spezzi, il braccio”.  
Sotto il beskar, il Mandaloriano sorrise.   
Altro attimo di silenzio.  
“Sai” disse poi Iris, proprio di fronte a lui “Lei è fantastica…una versa forza della natura”.  
Il guerriero non rispose.   
“Ma la vita non è stata gentile con lei” proseguì “e i suoi muscoli non le impedirebbero di andare in pezzi…”  
“…se qualcuno la colpisse nel punto sbagliato”.  
Mando rimase in silenzio.   
“Perciò, cow-boy” la cantante gli puntò l’indice sul petto, proprio nel mezzo dell’armatura “Se la fai soffrire, giuro che ti ammazzo”.  
“E adesso vieni” esclamò, afferrandogli una mano e trascinandolo verso il locale “la nostra pausa è finita”.  
Gli strizzò l’occhio.  
“E ci sono ancora i lenti da ballare!”.

FINE

**Author's Note:**

> Piccola nota finale: ovviamente la canzone è quella, stupenda, di LeAnn Rimes (del film “Le ragazze del Coyote Ugly) il cui testo – per dirla con Di Pietro – “ci azzeccava”. E pure le atmosfere un po’ country, che mi ricordano l’ambientazione della serie.   
> Ditemi un po’ se questo piccolo esperimento è stato di vostro gradimento, o se il fluff è stato troppo per i vostri standards.   
> Grazie a chi legge e, un po’ di più, a chi commenta.   
> Baci, baci. Cia’.


End file.
